


Naked Ambition

by Imasuky



Category: New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Nudity, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: Aoba learns the tricks of the trade.
Relationships: Hazuki Shizuku/Suzukaze Aoba
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Naked Ambition

Suzukaze Aoba sat at her desk, stretching. She had been working late, again, and needed to loosen up a bit.

Standing, she gave a quick look around. The room was completely empty for once, and pretty dark. This was her first time working here alone this late, but she was the one in charge of this current project, and like Yagami before her, was working well into the night on it.

Just being here all alone caused an idea to pop into her head. Yagami often worked in just her panties, didn't she? And...Aoba did want to be a bit more like the woman she looked up to...

Taking a breath, Aoba looked around again. Even though she knew that she was the only person here, she still had a bit of nervousness about what she was about to do.

Blushing a bit, the young woman unhooked her skirt, letting it fall to the floor. Standing in just her light pink panties, Aoba felt an unexpected thrill of freedom. Though it was a bit frightening, it was also exciting, and for some reason, she wanted to go...just a step farther.

Aoba unbuttoned her jacket and set it aside, then removed her blouse. Now in just her bra and panties, she felt an odd exhilaration, and sat back down to start her work again with a renewed energy.

Time passed, and Aoba found herself flying through her work, more productive tonight than she almost ever was...until she stopped, and shivered a little. It wasn’t that cold in the office, but without clothing on, it was still enough to make her shudder after having sat in the air for a bit. And when Aoba got cold, she would nearly always have to relieve herself, she'd found - one of those strange little bodily quirks that everyone had, in one form or another. This time was no different, so, getting up, the girl started to head to the bathroom.

Once she'd finished, Aoba stepped out, and nearly jumped back in when she found herself suddenly face-to-face with her direct superior, Shizuku Hazuki. Hazuki was standing there completely naked, other than the signature shawl she nearly always had draped on her shoulders.

For several long seconds, Aoba could do and say nothing, just look at the woman’s body. She'd known that Hazuki had a rather curvy figure, but seeing the older woman naked made it even more obvious. Hazuki’s breasts were large, but looked firm, with somewhat large and surprisingly dark nipples for her overall complexion. Her belly had a pleasant bit of a curve, as well; she was a good bit more attractively plump than Aoba would have expected. Her crotch was a thick patch of silvery hair, so dense that Aoba couldn’t see her actual pussy.

“Oh, you were working late tonight?” Hazuki asked in a casual manner. “I see you are taking Ko-chan’s methods to a new level!” She smiled.

Aoba just blinked, not speaking.

“Oh, those are just as cute as I would expect from you! Is there a little bear on the backside?” Hazuki asked, putting her hands together in delight as she gazed at Aoba's underwear. “That’s what I always picture when I think of your cute little bottom, you know, an adorable little bear right on the back of the panties.”

Putting aside the fact that her boss apparently thought about what her butt looked like, clothed or otherwise, Aoba at last found her voice.

“Hazuki-san, w...what are you doing here? And, and why are you naked?!” she asked in a squeak.

“Oh, I do this pretty much every night,” Hazuki answered without batting an eye. “It’s a hobby of mine. I really like to go around naked, but after that time I had to run from the cops, I decided it was better to do it somewhere I know I have no real chance of getting caught.

"Although it seems that plan failed,” she said with a chuckle. She tilted her head, tapped with her knuckles, she stuck out her tongue, and closed one eye.

Aoba just stood awestruck. It was common knowledge that the woman was odd, of course, but this was a bit of a surprise.

“So, want to join me?” Hazuki asked cheerfully. “I've never had a streaking partner! I think it would be very fun.”

This statement did nothing to leave Aoba less speechless.

“I can tell by the look on your face that you are enjoying this a bit,” the older woman wheedled.

Gulping, Aoba nodded, not thinking to deny the truth. Her heart was beating fast and hard, and she could feel some heat in her belly. Even though she was freaked out by this, particularly Hauzki's offer, she didn’t hate it at all...she liked it, in fact, thinking about it.

“So, then...want to ditch the undies?” Hazuki asked with a hopeful, eager grin.

Aoba shook her head. “No, no that’s...that’s too far,” she stammered. She was already exploring well beyond the borders of her comfort zone as it was.

“Alright, then,” Hazuki accepted, not pushing the matter any further and just happy that Aoba seemed willing to join her.

With that, the two began a walk around the office building. Hazuki just talked casually about whatever random subject came into her mind, and Aoba found it funny when she realized that, although Hazuki was not exactly the picture of authority and professionalism at the best of times, she had nonetheless never spoken so openly and freely before. If anything, it seemed that being stark naked in front of someone else relaxed Hazuki considerably, brought out certain true qualities of her personality and behavior that were normally hidden. Her chatting drew Aoba in, and soon the young woman was made so comfortable by Hazuki's own comfort that she found herself conversing as amiably and honestly as she would with Nenecchi

“Want a snack?” Hazuki asked suddenly. “I always have something in the cafeteria.”

“Sure,” Aoba agreed, always ready for a treat, and together they went down to the cafeteria.

It was only once she was actually in there that Aoba remembered the wide-open windows. She crouched behind a table, suddenly feeling ashamed again.

Hazuki chuckled. “Awww, we were having such fun, too! But I understand, it's first time jitters. I was a bit nervous the first time I did this,” she reassured Aoba with a smile. “You want to know how I got over it?”

“Sure,” Aoba answered, and then suddenly wondered if perhaps she should have declined. Given that it was Hazuki, who knew what kind of remedy she might suggest?

Aoba's concerns were fully justified. “Like this!” Hazukzi told her, walking over to the window. Without warning or ceremony, the woman pressed her breasts against the glass firmly, flattening her chest against the pane as far as was comfortable. She then abruptly turned around, and did the same with her ass. As Aoba gaped in shock (again), Hazuki shot her a cheeky, and yet somehow transcendentally peaceful, smile.

“Just have to do that, and you won’t be nervous at all anymore!” she recommended. “But you’d best ditch the underwear. You just can't get the full confidence-boosting effect without that freeing feeling of skin to the cool glass.” Hazuki spoke with the expertise of one who had tried all possible methods through scientific process to arrive at her conclusion, and Aoba didn't especially doubt that she in fact had.

The little character designer just stayed crouched where she was for several moments, debating with herself. Hazuki was polite and kind enough to give her this time to consider, entertaining herself in the meantime with wiggling her pressed ham back and forth against the glass a bit, and giggling at the sensation.

Aoba was nowhere near that bold, she sternly reminded herself. But...she kind of _wanted_ to be. Aoba had a general need and desire for more confidence as a whole, and as crazy as Hazuki clearly was...she was probably not wrong. If Aoba could find the courage in herself to do _this_ , she surely could find confidence enough for the far more mundane nuances of her life, too.

She stood. It was with shaking legs, but she stood nonetheless. Aoba reached up, hands trembling, and proceeded to unhook her bra and pull it off. As expected, of course, Hazuki's eyes zeroed in on them immediately, and Aoba flushed brightly, but fought her instinct to cover herself again. She told herself that she had nothing to be ashamed of, after all; her breasts were small and perky, and she had privately always thought they were her nicest feature. And, she realized, while it might be a little embarrassing to be stared at by her pervy superior, there was no doubting from the delight in Hazuki's eyes that the older woman agreed with Aoba's assessment.

With that, Aoba took a deep breath, and in one motion she had her panties off, and Hazuki had something new to gaze longingly at. The young woman's quim was small, its lips nearly closed, and a bit of wispy lavender hair adorned it, proving that, whatever impression the rest of her might give, Aoba Suzukaze was, indeed, an adult woman.

Determined not to give herself enough time to think about what she was doing, she marched past Hazuki and right up to the window. Without a moment's hesitation, Aoba her chest against the window...and, due to her lack of the kind of bust that made this act so easy for a woman like Hauzki, Aoba found herself also pressing her face against it a bit. For anyone who might have been looking at the sight from the other side of the glass, the sex appeal of this moment would likely have been diminished a bit by her expression as she smooshed her face to the pane.

For Aoba, however, she found herself feeling a sudden rush of relaxation (physical discomfort aside) on par with when she had first played Fairy Story 3. It was as though she had been missing out on something her whole life that she desperately needed. Her heart was no longer racing; it was perfectly calm, in fact. She was still excited, but was no longer feeling the panic that had gone with it...just the sort of enjoyable thrill she experienced when a game was about to release, or when watching a movie she was looking forward to.

The cool, smooth glass also felt rather nice against her nipples, truth be told, which were growing harder by the second. Though her heartbeat was far slower and calmer, Aoba could almost swear that she could hear the glass thrumming with the rhythm of it.

Smiling, she turned and bent over, pressing her ass and pussy against the window.

The cold glass against such a sensitive part of her body set off a rush of pleasure, intense for its unexpectedness, and it brought Aoba to the sudden realization of just how turned on she'd become from all this.It was enough that she couldn’t help but let out a deep, sensual moan as she orgasmed. A thin squirt of her arousal hit the glass, and ran down in streaks.

Aoba fell onto her butt, panting.

“That..that was amazing,” she gasped, not able to hold back a grin.

“You did great!” Hazuki gushed, clapping her hands in delight. “I’m so proud!”

“Th...Thank you,” Aoba replied, blushing, but with a proud smile, at ease now even with a little embarrassment. She held out her hand. “Hazuki-san, can you help me stand? My legs...aren’t wanting to work right now.”

The older woman was all too happy to oblige. “Now, you clean that up, and I’ll get the food!” Hazuki said, pointing at the window.

Aoba looked and saw the smudged prints of both their breasts and butts on it...as well as her face and her cum.

“Yeah, that’s a bit too much to leave behind,” she agreed, running to the supply closet. She knew it was left unlocked, so anyone could clean up small messes without having to call the cleaning staff.

Getting what she needed, she made quick work of the evidence of their fun, and retreated the cleaning supplies.

As she finished, Hazuki came out with some cake on small plates.

“I learned it’s best to eat cold foods when you are naked,” she explained, with a laugh. “That was embarrassing when I had to go in to an emergency room to be sure that the ramen hadn’t burned my breasts.”

Aoba flinched at the thought. “I bet.”

With that, she sat down to eat with her boss. “So you really do this every night?”

Hazuki nodded, “For the past month!” she stated proudly. “Before, I would go around my apartment complex, and then, later, the neighborhood...but then I was almost caught by the police.”

Aoba winced, recalling the incident with Ren and Ko...and the model gun she had been given.

“I’d rather avoid the police, too,” she agreed, trying to sound casual.

If Hazuki had any suspicions from Aoba's tone that she'd had a previous run-in with law enforcement, she didn't show it. Instead, she laughed, her breasts bouncing a bit. “Anyways...”

The older woman reached down to the floor, and picked up Aoba’s panties. She hooked them between her thumbs and held them up.

“Oh, it’s a penguin!” she realized, looking at the backside and grinning. “That’s actually even cuter!”

Aoba’s face flushed red as she snatched them back, and scooped up her bra.

“I'm sorry. I’ve just been dying to know!” Hazuki apologized with a smile. “You are just _so_ adorable.”

That wasn't really what Aoba wanted to hear at the moment. It was bad enough to be a working adult with some moderate career success and still constantly be mistaken for a high-schooler...now here she was, naked from head to toe, fresh from having been pressing her tits (such as they were), ass, and pussy against some glass with a forwardness that would have done any stripper proud...and _still_ she was being seen as adorable and nothing more. Aoba huffed, more annoyed now than embarrassed by this situation.

“You know, though, seeing your O-face has really made me realize your womanly charm, too,” Hazuki continued. “I mean...you're still just the most adorable girl I've ever seen. But you're also _really_ sexy!”

“R...Really?” Aoba asked, feeling a sudden flush of happiness. It had never occurred to her that she could be cute _and_ sexually attractive. But she supposed it must be possible, if Hazuki said so; her boss was an experienced hand at the art of fawning over and leering at ladies. Perhaps not the most admirable area of expertise under most circumstances, but somehow, at this moment, there was no one in the world Aoba would rather have given her this assessment.

Hazuki nodded, and Aoba grinned and ate the rest of her cake, humming a little in satisfaction.

Once they were finished, Hazuki smiled. “Now then, time for one more bit of fun! And then you should get back to work.”

Aoba flinched; she had forgotten all about her job and why she had stayed late to begin with.

Heading back to her station, Aoba left her bra and panties on her desk. Hazuki then led her to the rooftop. The cold wind made Aoba shiver and try to cover herself.

Hazuki walked to the edge, and motioned for Aoba to follow her. Joining Hazuki, she looked out over the city at night. Even as late as it was, there was plenty of light, and even people on the streets.

“Don’t worry, no one can see us up here,” Hazuki reassured.

Aoba still gulped.

“So...what are we going to do?” she asked. She hoped Hazuki had something more than just standing here and staring at the city lights. It was nice, to be sure, but Aoba would much rather do it clothed, considering the night air.

“Something I have wanted to do for a while, but never had a partner for.”

The older woman ran her hand along Aoba’s back, taking a moment to cup her ass and make her yelp. She then dipped her fingers lower, and started to stroke Aoba's pussy from behind.

“Ah! H, Ha...Hazuki-san?!” she gasped out.

Hazuki just smiled, and took hold of the younger girl's wrist with her free hand, guiding it to her own cunt. Aoba’s fingers first came into contact with the thick, soft hair of her superior's pussy.

“Go on,” Hazuki told her, voice excited yet husky, as she probed a finger into Aoba, making her gasp again.

“I...a...al, alright,” she murmured, as she was starting to feel hotter.

It was unexpected and strange, and yet, Aoba didn't find herself all that surprised, past the initial shock of sensation, that her boss was fingering her. Hazuki did little to hide her tastes...and standing here, free and bare before one another after an evening of exploring limits and growing confident in themselves, the mood was electric, a thrilling promise of lust and love that a woman far more reserved than Hazuki would have had trouble denying.

The only thing that surprised Aoba, in fact, was just how right it felt to her when she started to pleasure Hazuki back.

Running her fingers through the soft little curls, Aoba found Hazuki’s pussy, and began to rub her. Hazuki was already flushed and wet with desire, the entire night thus far having been her foreplay, so Aoba forewent foreplay and focused her attentions on her clit, stroking it with her fingers and rubbing her labia with her palm.

The two women stood at the edge of the roof, looking down at the city below, as they pleased each other. The cool breeze was now lost to their heat, the quiet of the evening lost to their gasps and whimpers.

Feeling too overwhelmed to stay still, Aoba tilted her head over, and began to suck on one of Hazuki’s nipples.

“Hmm...that’s good,” she purred, putting her free hand on the back of Aoba’s head and stroking her hair.

Aoba just suckled further in response, and fingered Hazuki as she moaned. Hazuki was clearly getting really worked up by her actions, which sent a thrill of excitement and pride through Aoba. She was getting closer to release herself, as Hazuki teased her pussy and stroked her hair right back.

“Ahh...when you are about to cum, let me...mmm, let me know,” Hazuki told her breathlessly.

Aoba just moaned and sped up her fingering. She was pumping most of her digits into the other woman, now, while only taking two herself. Hazuki’s fingers, though, were far more skilled, and she was able to pinpoint every weak spot that Aoba didn't know she had, and attack perfectly.

Aoba broke away, and cried out, “Cumming!”

Hazuki dropped urgently down to her knees, and planted her mouth on Aoba’s pussy, licking her for all she was worth as Aoba climaxed.

Aoba grabbed the railing with one hand, and Hazuki’s head with the other, as she came, once more squirting a bit as glorious pleasure surged through her. Hazuki lapped it away eagerly, as she fingered herself through the young woman's orgasm.

“Care to repay the favor?” the silver-haired woman asked when Aoba was finished. Bending over, she leaned her breasts over the railing.

Nodding, Aoba knelt down and parted Hazuki's thick and hair lips. She started to lick her, and found the taste was a little saltier than she had expected. But she didn’t dislike it, not by a long shot.

Hazuki moaned, and that seemed to be it. Having fingered herself close to the edge through Aoba's entire climax, the mere touch of Aoba's tongue was all that she needed now, and with a grunt, she shuddered in orgasm. She had to grab hold of the rail tighter as she rode it out, and another, as Aoba sped her pace halfway through Hazuki's climax, enough to set her off a second time.

When it was done, both stayed in place, panting for a few, long moments.

“I...I should get back to work!” Aoba squeaked as her courage suddenly, shocking left her, and she quickly left without another word, her mind trying to snap back to normal. She tried not to hear the affectionate, amused giggles of her boss behind her.

Once she was back, Aoba put on her underwear and shirt, though not her skirt. Her head now cleared of everything she had done, she finished her work almost mechanically, and got out her bear sleeping bag to rest for the night.


End file.
